<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, we don't have to rush by PJismysmolbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142011">baby, we don't have to rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJismysmolbean/pseuds/PJismysmolbean'>PJismysmolbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short, just boys being boys, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJismysmolbean/pseuds/PJismysmolbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is dark and endless, and Dean can’t see the ground. </p><p>Seamus catches up to him as he begins to set up the radio. His smile is wide enough to blind someone. Some muggle band he’s suddenly taken a liking to begins crooning out of the speaker as he stretches out next to Dean.</p><p>He doesn’t say anything. </p><p>(a summer night at Dean's house between two boys who refuse to mention the thing growing between them)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, we don't have to rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a short little babble i just wrote and wanted to post, but i would love to write more in this universe if there's any interest for it! just lemme in the comments, they absolutely make my day :)</p><p>also lemme know if u notice any spelling or grammar issues! thanks!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>                 Dean hands Seamus the snacks and clammers up the ladder clumsily. He pulls himself up to the roof, the shingles scratching his palms and catching on his sweater. It's a bit of a challenge, trying to find where to lean his weight without breaking anything or making too much noise, but once he gets up he turns to Seamus. Seamus wastes no time, passing up the snacks, a small muggle radio, and a polaroid camera. Dean crawls to where the garage roof meets the central house’s roof, and nestles himself into the corner until he feels secure. He takes a breath. The sky is dark and endless, and Dean can’t see the ground. Seamus catches up to him as he begins to set up the radio. His smile is wide enough to blind someone. Some muggle band he’s suddenly taken a liking to begins crooning out of the speaker as he stretches out next to Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                The boys’ feet hang off the edge of the roof. Dean’s clean black ones, and Seamus’s scuffed up brown ones. The stars are barely visible over the golden glow of the streetlights, but the longer Dean looks, the more he can see. Seamus is humming next to him, and he can feel his happiness radiating off of his small frame. It makes Dean smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                This is it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he realizes. That movie moment. The moment where everything else in the world stops, and the character realizes that everything will be alright. As long as they have their person. Their soulmate. The two of them have had that conversation a million times. The ‘we’re gonna be best mates forever, right?’. Everyone has that conversation with their friends. Everyone thinks that they’re gonna be the exceptions, the friendship that survives out of school. But Dean knows it's true for them. Seamus is his soulmate. It’s as simple as that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                 He lays down next to Seamus and closes his eyes. A night breeze dances over his skin, the music swallows him whole. A car passes by on the street, so far below. Suddenly, a flash of light makes him open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus is giggling, holding the polaroid and waiting for the picture to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Let me take one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snatches the camera and turns it on the laughing boy. He poses dramatically, stretched out like a movie star, and Dean snaps the picture. He can’t help but watch Seamus after the flash fades, a smile on his lips as Seamus blinks in the aftermath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>               “One more,” Seamus says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                He takes the camera back and turns it on the both of them, and Dean shuffles closer. Here he is, his best friend and soulmate next to him, a cool breeze and shitty music showing him that he’s alive. He feels warm, he feels loved, he feels happy, he feels carefree, he feels so many things that he hasn’t felt in such a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                But if he were to be honest with himself, it could all disappear, the breeze and the darkness and the roof and music, the stupid pictures and the golden glow of the streetlight. If it all disappeared, leaving him with nothing except for Seamus, and he’d feel the exact same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiles. Seamus snaps the picture.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! once again if there's any interest for a longer version or a 'getting together' fic within the same universe, please lmk!!! this was just a short little babble but i would love to extend it. </p><p>also if anyone has any recs for other ships i should write for pls lmk cuz im having the worst writers block!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>